


I Peg Your Pardon?

by WorkInProgress84



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, The worst proposal ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84
Summary: "Elena was mouth-watering, as usual, her nipples standing at attention as her light fingers stroked the fake cock that would soon be inside him. [...] By God, Gwaine was apprehensive, but he'd be damned if he wasn't also really fucking turned on."
Relationships: Elena/Gwaine (Merlin)
Kudos: 16





	I Peg Your Pardon?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite Merlin pairings.
> 
> I do apologise for the awful title, but there comes a time when finding titles for pointless smut becomes too difficult.

Gwaine gulped. It did nothing to quell his apprehension. Then again, he supposed all first times came with a healthy dose of it.

He couldn't recall a time when the sight of his beautiful girlfriend naked had ever induced that reaction, though. Except Elena wasn't completely naked, was she? The simple black harness they'd picked out together looked wonderful on her, its flesh-coloured, thin dildo sticking out from it like a bloody beacon.

Elena was mouth-watering, as usual, her nipples standing at attention as her light fingers stroked the fake cock that would soon be inside him. She was gazing at him from under her lashes, her lower lip caught in white teeth like she was trying to keep her excited smile in.

By God, Gwaine _was_ apprehensive, but he'd be damned if he wasn't also really fucking turned on. Elena probably knew: the semi he was sporting just looking at her was a bit of a hint.

"Should we get started?" Elena asked softly, belying the wicked glint in her eye.

Gwaine swallowed again. "Yeah," he rasped.

He scooted back on their bed until his head rested on a pillow, and Elena followed after him, running a hand over his shins and his thighs, pushing them apart to make a nest for herself.

"You know we don't have to do this if you've changed your mind, right? We can postpone it, or even shove _this_ -" she said as she grabbed her fake dick, "at the back of a drawer and never mention it again."

Having an out was supposed to be reassuring, but Gwaine's brain had shut down the moment she'd wrapped her hand around the dildo, desire coiling and uncoiling low in his belly, and his cock filled out some more.

"Give it to me, El," he breathed. 

Elena leaned over to press a giggle into his lips, making him grin. "Your eyes are so black right now," she whispered. Gwaine gasped as the dildo stroked along his cock. Elena was too close to miss it. "You like this, babe?"

"Fuck yeah. Come on. Please."

"We have to prep you first. See if our hard work paid off."

Gwaine hummed as Elena laid a last strong kiss on his mouth before pulling back. That part wasn't the most glamourous one but their humble beginnings would soon be behind them, and Gwaine had every intention of doing this again. He drew his knees to his chest, exposing himself in the most vulnerable way. Elena seemed to enjoy the position just fine if her shit-eating grin was any indication. She helped him raise his hips to slip a pillow under him and slapped a hand on his arse with an eyebrow waggle. Gwaine burst out laughing.

"You're so sexy like this," she purred.

"Have you seen yourself?" he shot back. "You are stunning."

"I do look pretty dashing, don't I?" Elena preened with a wide smile. She planted her fists on her waist and struck a pose, wiggling her butt so the dildo danced a little.

Gwaine laughed again. "So dashing. Now get inside me, you gorgeous creature."

Elena leaned over and rummaged for the lube in her bedside table, somehow spilling half its contents on the floor. She murmured a quiet "oops" then resettled between Gwaine's legs.

The first drops of lube hit his taint and made him squeak with how cold it was. "Sorry," Elena winced, but she quickly made up for her clumsiness with the way she started rubbing the stuff along his crack, over his perineum and his balls. 

Gwaine closed his eyes on a moan, knowing what came next. His girlfriend's hands were sure as they stroked him, and her fingers steady when they breached him. As usual, their combined impatience put an end to the gentle preparation in favour of a more efficient one: Elena scissored two fingers inside him, then added a third, and a fourth.

"God, El, I'm ready," Gwaine panted, out of his mind with desire, stroking his erection as he watched her work. They hadn't even properly begun yet. "I'm ready. Please."

"Alright." The way her voice had grown deeper showed he wasn't the only one this promising starter had affected.

She pulled out of him slowly, her hungry eyes never leaving the place they were joined. He watched her slick the dildo up until he was shiny with lube then shuffle into place between his raised legs. 

He gasped at the first touch to his hole. Despite the preparation, and despite the fact that they'd been stretching him for the past month on Elena's fingers, the first push in was an invasion. Good thing his girlfriend hadn't indulged his size queen tendencies and had picked a fairly slim dildo.

"Too much?" she asked breathlessly once the head was in.

"If you tell me again that we can stop any time, I'll scream," Gwaine gritted out.

"Oh but I sure hope you will," she said with a saucy wink, making Gwaine chuckle then groan when the movement made him clamp down on the dildo. Elena kept on talking until he'd taken her to the hilt. "You should see yourself like this, babe, letting me sink in so deep, you're gorgeous. I knew you'd look sublime with my cock splitting you open, impaling you until you can't breathe."

She was right about that, Gwaine couldn't breathe: it was like his nerve endings were reaching out for the sensations and he could feel every single square inch of contact with the dildo - with Elena's cock.

He was distantly aware that he was moaning, little punched-out sounds, his chest rising and falling at an alarming pace, dizzy and thoroughly overwhelmed. Elena shushed him, murmuring praise as she petted his thighs.

"I'm in, babe."

"All the way?" Gwaine enquired. It felt like it. In fact, it felt like she was everywhere at once and he was being split in two.

She hummed a confirmation, giving minuscule thrusts of her hips, a hand rubbing up and down the leaking erection that laid on his belly.

"You're so deep, El, it feels-" he struggled for words, unable to concentrate with the pleasure Elena was slowly inflincting.

"Too much?" she offered softly.

"No! Bloody fantastic. Fuck. Come on, fuck me."

He bit his lip to keep in a moan when Elena pulled back. However, he quickly gave up on the idea when his mouth fell open on the next push in and he mewled.

"God, you're so sexy," Elena moaned as well. "We should have filmed this so you could see how bloody incredible you are."

They really should have thought about that. Gwaine never would have needed to look at porn again, just that one video of his girlfriend pegging the living daylights out of him would have been enough to get him off for the rest of his life.

Elena pushed his legs back further until she could lay her hands behind his knees. She started undulating, staying deep inside him, the friction already immense. Gwaine punctuated each time she bottomed out with a pitiful little cry he couldn't have held back if he'd tried.

He'd wanted this for so long, to know what it would feel like if Elena had him the way he had her. The thought of being physically possessed by someone he trusted so absolutely was arousing as hell. He'd had no idea it would be this intense; they should have done this so much sooner. 

Elena rocked into him relentlessly, staying deep. How she hadn't yet tired of the rhythm was beyond him, but he did appreciate her workout. He felt like he'd reached a higher plane of life, a state of pure bliss he'd somehow never achieved when their roles were reversed. He could hear himself whine Elena's name as he jerked himself off in time with her short thrusts, white dots dancing before his unseeing eyes.

"Are you close, babe?" He nodded, or did something approaching enough anyway that Elena understood. "Are you going to come for me?"

Gwaine's only response was to speed up on his cock, on the verge of shattering in a million pieces. Squeezing the head on every upward stroke, he jerked on it with desperate tugs.

Then Elena hit a spot inside him that transformed the white spots into bloody fireworks that blinded him as he finally exploded, shooting so far he felt the first couple of ropes hit his chest. Elena kept going at a more languid page, letting him enjoy the last of the orgasm that zinged through his nerve endings.

When he came to, it was to the uncomfortable exit of the dildo.

"Shh, I know. I've got you."

"Thank you," Gwaine rasped out. His throat felt raw.

Elena laughed as she slowly helped him onto his side and spooned him, nipping at his shoulder. "I should be thanking you. It was hot as hell. The noises you made, God…"

"I'm still positive I enjoyed this a lot more than you. As soon as I can feel my legs again, I'll take care of you, I promise." As it was, he wasn't sure he could stand up, so giving his girlfriend a much-deserved orgasm seemed impossible.

"You should take a quick nap," she whispered in his ear, "because I'm so wet, I'll to need to come at least twice before I'm satisfied."

Gwaine groaned, his eyes already closing of their own accord. This woman was perfect. "You're perfect. You should marry me."

Elena said nothing for a few seconds. "We're definitely talking about this when you've reconnected with your brain." She kissed his shoulder blade. "Sleep, now."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 - Your own kink (aka pegging, because I had to choose)


End file.
